1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of disposing spacers and a method of manufacturing an electro-optic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique of disposing spacers in a predetermined location.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art liquid crystal device is configured to have a lower substrate and an upper substrate, the peripheral portions of which are glued together via a seal material with a predetermined space, and a liquid crystal layer is sealed in between the paired substrates. In this liquid crystal device, a large number of sphere-shaped spacers are disposed between the substrates in order to make the spacing between the substrates uniform in a substrate surface. A related art method uses an ink jet unit to dispose such spacers on a substrate. In this case, a solvent for ink jetting is required. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application JP-A2002-72218 (hereinafter “JP 218”) discloses an exemplary solvent in which a mixture of water and isopropyl alcohol is used, for example.